


Rogue Stained Lips

by slimeyboydante



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Bad Ending, Cheating, Cheating Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Deserves Better, Lust, M/M, Victim Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Victim Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimeyboydante/pseuds/slimeyboydante
Summary: Remus has trouble with being loyal.





	Rogue Stained Lips

Remus loved his husband very much. Yes, he loved Logan Kingsley very, very much. So much that he'd do anything for him. He knew Logan felt the same way. He saw the way his eyes soften only for him, or the soft smile he wore when Remus was around, or the way he would lovingly kiss him.

Remus liked to believe he was an honest and honorable man. Sure, he said some rather disturbing things here and there, but he had. a huge heart. He wouldn't intentionally set out to do said disturbing things.

He always had to watch what he said. He remembered the first time he said something disturbing. People freaked out, other celebrities dragging him down. But then his fans defended him. They defended the actor known for playing the villain and more scary roles. His twin brother, Roman Kingsley, also came to his defense. So did Logan.

Remus liked to believe he was a loyal person. He knew who he valued and would support and remain loyal to them. Like Logan. He would remain loyal to him at all cost, just as Logan did all those years ago.

Logan is off to visit his siblings; Patton de La Cruz and Remy de La Cruz. Logan forces Remus to promise him that he'll be good, stern yet there's nothing but amusement and love in his voice and eyes. Remus of course promises, smiling. Then, Logan kisses him and he is gone, off to Puerto Rico. Remus is in love. He's loyal.

But then why was Remus enchanted by the man in front of him. The man with dark, long curly hair, high cheekbones, soft and exotic mismatched eyes, a soft hazel and rich green. Lips painted a rogue colored lips. Remus fainly remembers the man to be the brother of well-known singer, Elijah de Thierry Motte;Virgil de Thierry Motte.

One thing lead to Virgil coming up to him, crying and with bruised lips, asking for help, to Virgil rutting his crotch against Remus.

Remus wasn't drunk. No. He was sober. Alcohol-free. He never drank before, and never plans to. He should be pushing Virgil off of him and stopping him, telling him he's married. Yet, he, no matter how hard he tries to convince himself that he doesn't, is enjoying this. Enjoying the way their mouths collide with each other like two waves against each other, the way Virgil grips his hips, for sure leaving marks, the way there's electricity crackling in the air, or the way he feels a rush of adrenaline in his veins.

Virgil even asked if he was married, when they were close to touching lips. Remus, with all the confidence of a man who was about to sin, said no.

He doesn't know what to do and definitely doesn't want Virgil to stop. He doesn't stop the French singer from pushing him down onto his bed, the bed he shares with his husband who's currently upstates, visiting his family. He doesn't stop Virgil from ripping his clothes off. Or doesn't stop Virgil from spreading his legs open, he even does it himself. Or doesn't stop Virgil from leaning down and sticking his tongue deep inside of him. Doesn't stop himself from arching his back and moaning, filthy and loud, fingers slithering into soft curly hair. He doesn't stop himself from wrapping his lips around Virgil's huge cock, and doesn't stop said man from pushing his head down, deeper. He doesn't stop Virgil from pushing deep inside of him.

Remus is moaning and groaning. His back arches and his legs trembles, cock oozing precome. He can't help but claw at Virgil's back, can't help but enjoy the deep groans that leave the Frenchman. Then, Virgil is leaning over him and kissing him hard, Remus is whimpering as Virgil comes deeps inside of him, and he's coming as well.

They clean up and Virgil lies down next to him, falling into deep sleep, sleeping on Logan's side. They sleep on Remus' and Logan's bed. Remus sleeps like a saint.

Then, they do it again and again and again and _again and again a**nd again and again and-**_ Logan is back from his visit. He is all smiles and eyes full of love and adoration and trust. Remus is smiling, no remorse or regret. He kisses his husband deep and hard, and soon, they're in their bed, making love.

A few weeks pass and Remus is meeting up with Virgil again. Virgil is oblivious to the fact that he's married and soon they find themselves in Virgil's bed, electricity in the air.

Remus is unloyal and he can't help but lust after Virgil. Logan is no doubt soon to find out but Remus can't really care about it. Virgil has him in a web.

But then one of his rival actor, Toby Mancini finds out and exposes him. Everyone is against Remus and Remus strikes back, publishing a small little novel, the truth about his affair. Yet, he's quickly struck down and everyone is frowning down at him.

Soon, he's thrust into a scandal, Virgil as well. Virgil is quickly brought down. Remus runs to aide him but the Frenchman is quick to snarl at him and then his brother comes and snarls at him as well, and Remus runs to avoid the wrath of the Frenchmen.

His husband finds out and is yelling at him. Tears are prickling in the corner of his eyes yet there's nothing but fury in them. He roars at him with the wrath of any higher entity. He roars at him that he destroyed his personal and public reputation. Logan destroys any evidence that might've redeemed him. Logan sneers at him that Virgil is a victim of his manipulative ways, he is not the villain in this story.

Soon, Logan's siblings come and they quickly destroy Remus. Logan packs his bags and he quickly leaves with his siblings, who spit insults and threats.

And then he's left alone. It feels cold and dark and he's crying.


End file.
